Don't Give up Diancie/Mega Diancie
This is the Scene, Where Ash, Emerl and the Remaining Team Tells Diancie That You Musn't Give up, Then Mega Evolves into Mega Diancie And use Diamond Storm, Creating a New Heart Diamond, protecting Everyone From Yveltal's Oblivion Wing In Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Ash, Emerl and 9 Mixels Battle Yveltal, Yveltal Preparing to Fire an Obilvion Wing) Yveltal: '''(In Darth Vader's Voice) I Have You Now! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Yveltal's oblivion wing but fail, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at them, But The 3 Carbink takes a step and hits them, and they slowing turned to stone) Leonard: Carbink, No! Gobba: Oh No, not those Servants! Krader: Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, Yveltal must have gotten them as well, No, Not my Favorite Carbink! Merrick: Ash, Emerl, Everyone, please protect Princess Diancie... (Right After Merrick's Last Words, Until Merrick, Bort and Allotrope are turned to stone) Diancie: Merrick! Sora: '''This is bad! '''Riku: '''What are we going to do then, we have to keep away from Yveltal! '''Oliver: '''Right! '''Sir Handel: We must stop this! Adagio Dazzle: Come on We have to hurry! Sonata Dusk Roger! Aria Blaze: Wait for me Girls! Yveltal: '''Dazzlings, Do you think you we're trying to Escape?! '''Aria Blaze: WHAT IN THE NAME OF?! Sonata Dusk: WHO ARE YOU?! Yveltal: '''The Destruction Pokemon, YVELTAL! '''Adagio Dazzle: The Destruction Pokemon, Yveltal? Yveltal: Yeah, that's right. Prepare to turned into stone! Adagio Dazzle: NO PLEASE! Sonata Dusk: SHOW NO MERCY!! Aria Blaze: Y-Yeah, we were just foolin' around! Yveltal: '''Too late! '''The Dazzlings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at The Dazzlings and slowly turning them into stone) Sora: '''It got Sonata, Aria and Adagio! '''Sunset Shimmer: Not you too! Flain: '''Yveltal must have gotten The Dazzlings! '''Olaf: '''Are You Alright? '''Adagio Dazzle: Yes, I'm Fine but I was hit by Oblivion Wing! Sonata Dusk: Me Too, And I was hit as well, so as Aria Blaze! Aria Blaze: '''Hurry, Go Find Xerneas And Stop Yveltal! (Right after The Dazzlings' last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until they finally turned into stone) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''The Dazzlings are Right, We have to find Xerneas, Before Yveltal find us! '''Riku: Listen, We Can't get turned into stone by Yveltal, We must Find Xerneas! Xion: '''Yeah, But Where's Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Mario And Sonic? '''Krader: '''Look out, Yveltal is coming this way! '''Emerl: Yveltal, listen to me! Stop this destructive rampage right now or will-- Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) No one tells me what to do! (Activating shadow ball) (Yveltal fires shadow ball at Pikachu, except Emerl, Ash, Mario and Sonic who avoid it, and was sent flying) Emerl: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Pikachu! No! Mario: '''I'll save Pikachu! '''Sonic: '''Right behind you! (Ash Grabs Pikachu's hand to save him from falling off the cliff also Mario, Sonic and Emerl holds Ash's Hand) '''Emerl: Yveltal, Please Stop! Ash Ketchum: Come on Pikachu, hang on! (They Loses thier grips, but Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Riku, Sora, Xion, Luigi, Tails and Leonard Grabs Ash's, Emerl's, Mario's And Sonic's Hand) (Diancie Looks At Anna, Elsa, Major Nixel, The Dazzlings and 3 Carbink, who was still turned to stone) Diancie: It's my duty to protect everyone, But I, can't do anything... (Started to whimpers) Ash Ketchum: Don't give up, If you do, it's all over! Emerl: Will soon be goners for good! Clemont: He's Right! Serena: Stay strong, Diancie! Bonnie: Just try! Sakuyamon: You can do it! MegaGargomon: You have too! Gallantmon: We're right behind you. Susanoomon: You can't give up or else is Over for us! Vulk: Try not to lose! Sunset Shimmer: You cannot lose, Just try to win! Twilight Sparkle: You can do it! Diancie! Rainbow Dash: We're with you! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''We're counting on you! '''Lunk: We're Believing you! (Pikachu Wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu! Are you okay?! Pikachu: Pika! (Pikachu hops, Clemont's arm and made it back to the top) Ash Ketchum: Let's go! (As Everyone Rescued Ash, Emerl, Mario and Sonic) (Diancie looks at Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom, who battles Yveltal) Dialga: Listen, Go Save Everyone! Palkia: '''Do you best Diancie! '''Reshiram: Quickly, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! Zekrom: '''We're counting on you, Princess! '''Yveltal: You And your mortals thoughts has gone to far, you shall Die! (Activating Oblivion Wing) Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Steady, aim... Fire! Flain: Everyone Attack! Lunk: Prepare to get iced. Krader: '''That's it, No more mr. rock guy, It's time for you to pay! (Pikachu and The 9 Mixels Fired At Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, However, The Oblivion Wing Split into 3) '''Flain: Everyone Jump! Krader: '''Take Cover! (Pikachu, The 9 Mixels, Mane 6 and Xion Jumps and avoids it) '''Twilight Sparkle: That was close. Lunk: '''Avoiding the Oblivion Wing is a such a helpful idea. '''Spike: (In Peach's voice) Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Find a happy place! (Dace Angrily Pumps up, However, Diancie is Ready to Battle Yveltal) (Flashback plays with Xerneas, who gave the powers of fairy aura) Xerneas: (Flashback) The power it nourish life lies within you yourself... (Flashback ends, When Diancie Opens Her Eyes and her Diamond Begin to glow and mega evolve) Diancie: I won't ever give up ever! Takato in Gallantmon: We won't let Yveltal win! (Starts glowing in a beam of red light and becomes Gallantmon Crimson Mode) Sonic: Let's do it! Super Sonic style! (Sonic brings the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic) (As Diancie Mega Evolves and everyone looked and see, The Diamond was Activated, and Mega evolves into Mega Diancie) Krader: Is That? Shuff: Diancie! Clemont: It Mega Evolved! Twilight Sparkle: Mega Diancie! Henry in MegaGargomon: Whoa! Rika in Sakuyamon: Beautiful! Gallantmon: Gallantmon! Crimson Mode! Shuff: Twilight's Right, She is A Princess and She's Beautiful! Teslo: '''Diancie, you can do this! '''Vulk: Go for it Diancie! Yveltal: You Dare denied me, Then You shall Die! Super Sonic: I don't think so! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: You're going down! (Super Sonic & Gallantmon now fights Yveltal) (Mega Diancie Uses Diamond Storm and Creates A New Heart Diamond, However, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing At Them, But Diancie's Diamond Protected Them, The Diamond isn't Breaking or Shattered to pieces) Bonnie: Oh boy! Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Flurr: She Saved us From Yveltal! Mario: '''Great Job, Diancie! '''Luigi: She protected us! Sunset Shimmer: She did it, She finally Created A New Heart Diamond! Fluttershy: (Yelling in joy) She did! She created a Heart Diamond! Rainbow Dash: You did it! Applejack: Yee-ha! Lunk: She finally did it! Yeah! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Way to go Diancie! '''Krader: '''Alright! Diancie Finally Did it! '''Dace: That's it! A Heart Diamond! (Mega Diancie Returns to Normal and so as Super Sonic and the DigiDestined turned back to normal, And The Heart Diamond Disappears) Dialga: '''Well done, It's a Heart Diamond, Now stop Yveltal and save the domain. '''Palkia: '''She did Created the Heart Diamond. '''Reshiram: Diancie Did it. Zekrom: '''It Doesn't break or dissolve anymore. '''Sonic: (Thumbs up to Diancie) Nice Diamond! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes